Blank space
by YogurBaby
Summary: "Durará para siempre, o en llamas se quedará. Avísame cuando termine, si el dolor no te mató ya. Tengo una lista de ex amantes, y te dirán que loco estoy, pues se que tú amas al juego, y yo al jugador". Fanfiction basado en el videoclip "Blank space" de Taylor Swift. Reigisa y leves menciones de RinRei y Makogisa :3


**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Ya se que dije que tardaría en actualizar pero mi inspiración está en mi contra y viene siempre que no planeo ponerme a escribir, peeero mejor así ^3^**

 **Hoy el fic es algo más largo que la última vez (Ya te digo, cinco páginas del office), está basado en el videoclip de la canción "Blank space" de Taylor Swift, PERO ESTO NO ES UN SONGFIC NI NADA PARECIDO QUE MUCHA GENTE ME QUIERE HACER EL LÍO :( Recomiendo ver el vídeo antes de leer el fic ya que sino no se ven tanto las referencias a este. En ella los protagonistas vuelven a ser Rei y Nagisa (En un principio iba a ser un RinHaru, pero no veía a Haru en modo yandere como siempre me he imaginado a Nagisa :/). Espero que os guste y si es así por favor dejad review dando vuestra opinión :))**

 **...**

Un lujoso coche rojo atravesaba las montañas a una gran velocidad mientras el conductor leía y releía la nota en la que llevaba apuntada el lugar al que debía dirigirse, no estaba seguro de cómo iba a ser hasta que lo vio, una enorme casa de piedra con altas murallas a su alrededor se erguía sobre la montaña imponentemente. A pesar de la gran muralla que la rodeaba, había al final de la carretera un paso al interior de esta, sin ningún tipo de puerta, por lo cual pensó que el muro era solo una estratagema para intimidar a los que se acercaran. Del coche bajó un chico bastante alto que usaba un elegante traje con corbata además de unas gafas con montura roja, tenía unos hipnotizantes ojos violeta y el pelo azul oscuro levemente revuelto pero bien peinado. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca, las dos de la tarde, el chico tocó a la enorme puerta de madera de la casa y esta se abrió dejándole ver una sala con dos escaleras de mármol que terminaban en una especie de balcón que llevaba a una puerta de madera.

\- ¿Hola?- Preguntó él esperando ver a alguien.

De repente la puerta de madera se abrió y de ella salió un joven de poca altura vestido con una camisa blanca y chaleco y pantalones negros, tenía los rasgos faciales bastante aniñados para su edad, unos enormes ojos magenta y el pelo rubio perfectamente peinado. El chico dio unos pasos adelante hasta quedar apoyado sobre la baranda del pequeño balcón, se le quedó mirando seriamente mientras el otro le miraba en silencio algo intimidado, hasta que el más pequeño sonrió y bajó lentamente por una de las dos escaleras.

\- ¿Tu nombre?- Preguntó Nagisa deteniéndose en uno de los últimos escalones quedando a la altura del otro.

\- Ryugazaki Rei.- Contestó el de las gafas en un tono formal.

\- Encantado de conocerte, soy Hazuki Nagisa. ¿Quieres jugar?- Preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa el rubio confundiendo al otro.

\- ¿Jugar?

\- ¿Sí o no?- Dijo insistente el otro ofreciéndole la mano.

\- Sí.- Contestó finalmente el más alto devolviéndole el gesto y dándole la mano.

El rubio dio un tirón al otro conduciéndole por una puerta situada al lado de las escaleras hasta llegar a un comedor en el que la mesa ya estaba preparada para lo que parecía un gran festín, a pesar de que hubiera tanta comida, solo había dos sillas una a cada extremo de la mesa.

\- Científico me imagino.- Dijo Nagisa tomando un trago de una copa de champagne.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Rei tomando asiento.

\- Eres como un libro abierto.- Contestó el de ojos rosas en un tono pícaro sentándose en el otro extremo de la mesa.- ¿Carne?- Ofreció mostrándole un plato con un gran filete de carne condimentado.

El mayor aceptó la comida mientras charlaba con el otro sobre su vida, a pesar de que Rei se abría totalmente y le contaba todo en lo Nagisa parecía estar interesado, el rubio rehusaba de decir nada más sobre él mismo, cada vez que Ryugazaki le preguntaba, cambiaba de tema rápidamente.

\- ¿Quieres ver el salón de baile?- Preguntó para cambiar de tema una de las muchas veces que Rei le pidió que le contara algo sobre él.

Sin esperar a que el otro contestara, le tomó de una muñeca y le acompañó a través de un largo pasillo lleno de cuadros con rostros de hombres, había uno de pelo negro y ojos azules con una expresión bastante seria, otro de un chico pelirrojo con ojos amarillos que sonreía de una forma bastante boba, al ver esto el mayor no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- ¿Quiénes son?

\- Ellos ya han sido eliminados del juego.- Dijo Nagisa sonriente sin siquiera girarse para mirar al mayor.

Rei no supo a qué se refería con que "habían sido eliminados del juego", pero no se preocupó por ello, pensó que serían amigos suyos que por alguna razón u otra se habían marchado. Llegaron al salón de baile, era inmenso, todo el suelo era también de mármol y las paredes estaban decoradas con grandes ventanales y muchas columnas. Nagisa se ausentó mientras Rei continuaba admirando la estancia, minutos después volvió con un traje distinto, este consistía en unos pantalones algo más anchos que los anteriores de color marrón oscuro y una camisa de mangas cortas beige, en cuanto volvió, unos altavoces comenzaron a sonar reproduciendo canciones instrumentales bastante lentas, mientras Nagisa tomaba a Rei de un hombro y una mano y el otro sujetaba la cintura y la mano de este, comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

Así comenzó la estancia de Rei en la lujosa casa de Hazuki, al día siguiente de su llegada, temprano por la mañana, Nagisa le pidió a Rei que posara para él para poder hacerle un retrato, el de las gafas cumplió su petición y pasó más de cinco horas sentado en una silla mientras el menor pintaba su imagen sin dejar de sonreír sabiendo que ya habían cerrado el trato de su "juego". Una vez terminado, Nagisa colgó el cuadro en el pasillo que conducía al salón de baile junto a los de los demás observando con felicidad como su colección aumentaba sin cesar. Cada día era una actividad diferente, juntos recorrían los amplios jardines de la casa montando a caballo o paseando, pasaban la tarde en la gran biblioteca de la casa o hacían un picnic junto a la fuente que había junto a la puerta del jardín.

La vida de ambos era perfecta, o al menos eso pensaba Nagisa, durante uno de los muchos picnics que celebraban juntos en el jardín, Rei no dejaba de mirar su teléfono mientras Nagisa le contaba emocionado cómo se compró su primer caballo.

\- Rei-chan, ¿me estás escuchando?- Preguntó al ver que el mayor no le prestaba la atención que él consideraba apropiada.

\- Claro, eso de los caballos.- Respondió el otro sin levantar la vista del móvil.

Nagisa se levantó y miró la pantalla por encima del hombro del de pelo azul, estaba mandando mensajes a un contacto al que él no conocía, y eso no era bueno. Nada bueno.

\- Cariño, ¿quién es Rin?- Preguntó tratando de no perder la compostura.

\- Nadie, solo un amigo. ¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche?- Dijo Rei restándole importancia.

\- Debes estar cansado, hoy hemos hecho muchas cosas. ¿No te apetecería darte una ducha?

\- Eh... Sí, en seguida voy.- Aceptó el más alto poniéndose de pie y volviendo al interior de la casa.

Conque Rin, ¿eh? Esto definitivamente no iba a quedar así. Cuando Rei salió del cuarto de baño tras ducharse, Nagisa le esperaba sentado en un sofá del salón con los brazos cruzados y el teléfono del mayor en uno de sus bolsillos.

\- ¿Quién es Rin?- Repitió el rubio en tono tranquilo.

\- ¿Eh?- Musitó el otro extrañado terminando de abrocharse la camisa.- Te lo he dicho es un amigo.

\- Un amigo...- Dijo el rubio sin darse la vuelta aún.- ¡Y una mierda!- Exclamó tirando el teléfono móvil contra el suelo rompiéndolo en el acto ante la sorprendida mirada del otro.

\- ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso?!- Preguntó el de pelo azul molesto y confundido.

\- ¿¡Te crees que soy tonto?! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que puedo llegar a hacer!- Rei lo miró inseguro de su amenaza dando un paso hacia atrás mientras el rubio se acercaba a él rápidamente.- ¡Soy una pesadilla disfrazada como un sueño!- Gritó justo antes de marcharse corriendo a su habitación escaleras arriba.

Rei se quedó estático en el sitio mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que había sucedido, pensó que Nagisa estaba sobreactuando demasiado, así que decidió marcharse a su habitación para tratar de arreglar las cosas al día siguiente. Durante toda la noche en el exterior de la habitación del más alto se escuchaba a Nagisa corretear y dar golpes a las paredes mientras gritaba como un descosido, no dejó conciliar el sueño al otro en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Rei averiguó a qué venían los golpes, todos los retratos del pasillo que llevaba al salón de baile estaban masacrados, algunos tenían la cara tachada con pintura roja, otros tenían marcas negras alrededor de los ojos y los labios como si hubieran sido cosidos, y el suyo estaba lleno de cortes de cuchillo en la zona del pecho y el cuello. Continuó caminando por la casa encontrando jarrones y demás cosas rotas o volcadas hasta que llegó a la entrada principal donde estaba la habitación de Nagisa, justo cuando pasó por delante de esta, la puerta del rubio se abrió, Nagisa salió de ella aún con su pijama puesto, tenía unas enormes ojeras debido a que toda la noche se había dedicado a desahogarse con sus muebles, su pelo estaba despeinado y Rei notó un leve tic en su ojo izquierdo.

\- Me he tomado un tiempo para reflexionar y he decidido perdonarte.- Sonrió el pequeño, decir eso con esa apariencia hizo que el vello de Rei se pusiera de punta sabiendo que Nagisa no tenía la intención de perdonarle tan fácilmente.- ¿Quieres ir a desayunar? El manzano del jardín ha dado frutos y he recogido unas cuantas manzanas.

El más alto lo miró asustado, pero decidió seguirle el juego para ver qué hacía. Ambos fueron al comedor, esta vez solo había un plato en la mesa, frente a la silla que siempre ocupaba Rei, tenía una manzana enorme y roja esperándole, definitivamente era algo malo.

\- Cómetela.- Pidió Nagisa colocando delicadamente ambas manos sobre los hombros del otro una vez se hubo sentado, Rei observó la manzana tratando de averiguar qué le habría hecho el rubio.- Come.- Insistió al ver que el otro dudaba.

Rei no tuvo más remedio que morder la manzana ante la expectante mirada de Nagisa, al principio no parecía nada, pero poco a poco un amargo sabor llenó su boca haciendo que su respiración comenzara a irregularizarse, la manzana había sido inyectada con veneno. Se notaba que a Nagisa le gustaba jugar a los cuentos de hadas, pero prefería ser el malo.

\- ¡Agua, agua!- Pidió el de las gafas sujetándose el pecho tratando de no ahogarse.

Al ver que Nagisa solo lo miraba con aquella dulce y sádica sonrisa que solía poner, Rei tuvo que apañárselas solo, localizó un jarrón en una mesa cerca de la ventana, y no tuvo más remedio que sacar las flores y beber de ahí. Una vez consiguió volver a respirar con normalidad y pudo ponerse de pie miró hacia donde estaba el rubio, mejor dicho, donde ya no estaba, se había marchado a quién sabe dónde a la velocidad del rayo dejando al de pelo azul solo.

Rei corrió en busca del rubio hasta que escuchó ruido en su propia habitación, recorrió el pasillo en los que yacían los retratos de los antiguos compañeros de juego de Nagisa, ahora ya sabía a qué se refería con que "habían sido eliminados del juego". Entró a la estancia y vio al pequeño cortando y prendiendo fuego a su ropa mientras tiraba los jirones de las prendas por la ventana, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro giró levemente el cuello y con un tono colérico a la vez que alarmantemente alegre dijo:

\- Te lo dije.- Sonrió sin dejar su labor, cuando Rei trató de acercarse, el pequeño se dio la vuelta de golpe apuntándole con las tijeras.- Todos sois iguales, los chicos solo queréis el amor cuando os es una tortura.- Dijo antes de tirarle las tijeras, que Rei esquivó de milagro, y salir corriendo al exterior de la casa.

Ryugazaki corrió detrás de él y lo encontró golpeando su coche con un palo de golf haciéndole múltiples abolladuras y rompiendo los retrovisores y los faros. Rei trató de detenerle, pero el rubio amañó con golpearle a él también con el objeto, al ver que no tenía más opción, tomó al pequeño de la cintura y lo levantó en el aire hasta apartarlo del coche el suficiente tiempo como para subirse en el vehículo y arrancar.

\- ¡Estás loco!- Fue lo último que dijo antes de atravesar arco que había en el muro de piedra y marcharse a toda velocidad.

Nagisa se quedó observándole desde el interior del muro hasta que el coche se perdió en la distancia, no tardó en volver al interior de su mansión y cerrar la puerta tras de sí para luego volver a su estancia y ponerse de nuevo su traje negro, cubrirse las ojeras con algo de maquillaje y peinarse correctamente.

Mientras Rei se alejaba de aquel lugar a toda velocidad, un coche de color negro se cruzó en su camino yendo en dirección contraria, tras atravesar la abertura del muro de piedra y detenerse, de él bajó un chico algo más alto que el anterior, tenía unos amables ojos verdes y el pelo castaño algo despeinado. Se acercó a la puerta y al tocar esta se abrió sola, tras de ella encontró al rubio sonriente tendiéndole una mano.

\- ¿Tu nombre?- Preguntó el pequeño amablemente.

\- Tachibana Makoto.- Contestó el otro dándole la mano al menor en tono amistoso.

\- Encantado de conocerte, soy Hazuki Nagisa. ¿Quieres jugar?

 **...**

 **No es por ponerme bien, pero creo que es uno de los mejores que he hecho, he tratado de ser lo más fiel posible al vídeo y poner frases de la canción por ahí :)**

 **Como ya dije en el anterior fic, no se cuándo volveré a actualizar, espero que prontito como esta vez, pero si no podéis leer el resto de mis historias, aunque hay poca variedad en cuanto a temática pero molan mucho (¡Egocéntrica!).**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
